Pride and Prejudice: Jungle Adventures
by Blueyedraksha
Summary: What if Lydia was never recovered and Bingley didn't return for Jane. Darcy still marries Elizabeth and they take Jane on their wedding tour to Africa. Things go wrong as they are want to do and Jane finds herself with a new admirer in the form of Tarzan.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK I've been reading on FF for about 7 years now since I was on bed rest with my twins. This is my first attempt at writing my own story and I had the idea while I was reading a lot of Tarzan. I hope those that read it don't hate it and I will gladly take any grammar advice that anyone wants to give. Also Happy New Years from the US, I may or may not be tipsy at the moment.

Characters and some text borrowed with respect from Jane Austin and Edward Rice Burroughs

* * *

Prologue

"By this time, my dearest sister, you have received my hurried letter; I wish this may be more intelligible, but though not confined for time, my head is so bewildered that I cannot answer for being coherent. Dearest Lizzy, I hardly know what I would write, but I have bad news for you, and it cannot be delayed. Imprudent as a marriage between Mr. Wickham and our poor Lydia would be, we are now anxious to be assured it has taken place, for there is but too much reason to fear they are not gone to Scotland. Colonel Forster came yesterday, having left Brighton the day before, not many hours after the express. Though Lydia's short letter to Mrs. F. gave them to understand that they were going to Gretna Green, something was dropped by Denny expressing his belief that W. never intended to go there, or to marry Lydia at all, which was repeated to Colonel F., who, instantly taking the alarm, set off from B. intending to trace their route. He did trace them easily to Clapham, but no farther; for on entering that place they removed into a hackney-coach and dismissed the chaise that brought them from Epsom. All that is known after this is that they were seen to continue the London road. I know not what to think. After making every possible enquiry on that side London, Colonel F. came on into Hertfordshire, anxiously renewing them at all the turnpikes, and at the inns in Barnet and Hatfield, but without any success; no such people had been seen to pass through. With the kindest concern he came on to Longbourn, and broke his apprehensions to us in a manner most creditable to his heart. I am sincerely grieved for him and Mrs. F., but no one can throw any blame on them. Our distress, my dear Lizzy, is very great. My father and mother believe the worst, but I cannot think so ill of him. Many circumstances might make it more eligible for them to be married privately in town than to pursue their first plan; and even if he could form such a design against a young woman of Lydia's connections, which is not likely, can I suppose her so lost to everything? - Impossible. I grieve to find, however, that Colonel F. is not disposed to depend upon their marriage; he shook his head when I expressed my hopes, and said he feared W. was not a man to be trusted. My poor mother is really ill and keeps her room. Could she exert herself it would be better, but this is not to be expected; and as to my father, I never in my life saw him so affected. Poor Kitty has anger for having concealed their attachment; but as it was a matter of confidence, one cannot wonder. I am truly glad, dearest Lizzy, that you have been spared something of these distressing scenes; but now, as the first shock is over, shall I own that I long for your return? I am not so selfish, however, as to press for it, if inconvenient. Adieu. I take up my pen again to do what I have just told you I would not, but circumstances are such, that I cannot help earnestly begging you all to come here as soon as possible. I know my dear uncle and aunt so well that I am not afraid of requesting it, though I have still something more to ask of the former. My father is going to London with Colonel Forster instantly, to try to discover her. What he means to do, I am sure I know not; but his excessive distress will not allow him to pursue any measure in the best and safest way, and Colonel Forster is obliged to be at Brighton again to-morrow evening. In such an exigence my uncle's advice and assistance would be everything in the world; he will immediately comprehend what I must feel, and I rely upon his goodness."

"Oh! where, where is my uncle?" cried Elizabeth, darting from her seat as she finished the letter, in eagerness to follow him without losing a moment of the time so precious; but as she reached the door, it was opened by a servant, and Mr. Darcy appeared. Her pale face and impetuous manner made him start, and before he could recover himself enough to speak, she, in whose mind every idea was superseded by Lydia's situation, hastily exclaimed, "I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. I must find Mr. Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed; I have not a moment to lose."

"Good God! What is the matter?" cried he, with more feeling than politeness; then recollecting himself, "I will not detain you a minute, but let me, or let the servant, go after Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. You are not well enough; you cannot go yourself."

Elizabeth hesitated, before calling back the servant, commissioning him, to fetch his master and mistress home instantly. On his quitting the room, she sat down, unable to support herself, and looking so miserably ill that it was impossible for Darcy to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take, to give you present relief? A glass of wine; shall I get you one? You are very ill."

"No, I thank you;" she replied, endeavoring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn."

She burst into tears as she alluded to it, and for a few minutes could not speak another word. Darcy, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length, she spoke again. "I have just had a letter from Jane, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from any one. Oh I cannot, here you read it."

Elizabeth watched in misery as Mr. Darcy read Janes letter. Darcy was fixed in astonishment. "You know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to; she is lost forever. When I consider," she added, in a yet more agitated voice, "that I might have prevented it! I who knew what he was. Had I but explained some part of it only, some part of what I learnt, to my own family! Had his character been known, this could not have happened. But it is all, all too late now."

"I am grieved, indeed," cried Darcy; "grieved - shocked. But is it certain, absolutely certain?"

"Oh yes! - They left Brighton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to London, but not beyond; they are certainly not gone to Scotland."

"And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?"

"My father is gone to London, and Jane has written to beg my uncle's immediate assistance, and we shall be off, I hope, in half an hour. But nothing can be done; I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a man to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope. It is every way horrible!"

Darcy shook his head in silent acquiescence, and was walking up and down the room in earnest meditation; his brow contracted, his air gloomy. Elizabeth soon observed and instantly understood it. Her power was sinking; everything must sink under such a proof of family weakness, such an assurance of the deepest disgrace. She should neither wonder nor condemn, but the belief of his self-conquest brought nothing consolatory to her bosom, afforded no palliation of her distress. It was, on the contrary, exactly calculated to make her understand her own wishes; and never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain.

"I am afraid you have been long desiring my absence, nor have I anything to plead in excuse of my stay, but real, though unavailing, concern. Would to heaven that anything could be either said or done on my part, which might offer consolation to such distress! - But I will not torment you with vain wishes, which may seem purposely to ask for your thanks. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Pemberley to-day."

"Oh, yes. Be so kind as to apologize for us to Miss Darcy. Say that urgent business calls us home immediately. Conceal the unhappy truth as long as it is possible. - I know it cannot be long."

He readily assured her of his secrecy - again expressed his sorrow for her distress, wished it a happier conclusion than there was at present reason to hope, and, leaving his compliments for her relations, with only one serious, parting, look, went away.

She was wild to be at home - to hear, to see, to be upon the spot, to share with Jane in the cares that must now fall wholly upon her, in a family so deranged; a father absent, a mother incapable of exertion and requiring constant attendance; and though almost persuaded that nothing could be done for Lydia, her uncle's interference seemed of the utmost importance, and till he entered the room, the misery of her impatience was severe. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had hurried back in alarm, supposing, by the servant's account, that their niece was taken suddenly ill; - but satisfying them instantly on that head, she eagerly communicated the cause of their summons, reading the letters aloud, and dwelling on the postscript of the last with trembling energy. Though Lydia had never been a favorite with them, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner could not but be deeply affected. Not Lydia only, but all were concerned in it; and after the first exclamations of surprise and horror, Mr. Gardiner readily promised every assistance in his power. Elizabeth, though expecting no less, thanked him with tears of gratitude; and all three being actuated by one spirit, everything relating to their journey was speedily settled. They were to be off as soon as possible. "But what is to be done about Pemberley?" cried Mrs. Gardiner. "John told us Mr. Darcy was here when you sent for us; was it so?"

"Yes; and I told him we should not be able to keep our engagement. That is all settled.''

"That is all settled!" repeated the other, as she ran into her room to prepare. "And are they upon such terms as for her to disclose the real truth! Oh, that I knew how it was!"

But wishes were vain; or at best could serve only to amuse her in the hurry and confusion of the following hour. Had Elizabeth been at leisure to be idle, she would have remained certain that all employment was impossible to one so wretched as herself; but she had her share of business as well as her aunt, and amongst the rest there were notes to be written to all their friends in Lambton, with false excuses for their sudden departure. An hour, however, saw the whole completed; and Mr. Gardiner meanwhile having settled his account at the inn, nothing remained to be done but to go; and Elizabeth, after all the misery of the morning, found herself, in a shorter space of time than she could have supposed, seated in the carriage, and on the road to Longbourn.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: As of now there will be a slow build up to the real action I just noticed how short my chapters are so I will attempt to make them longer.

* * *

Chapter 1

A week had passed since Elizabeth had been home with no news from Gracechurch Street. Lydia in her selfishness had posted a letter to Maria Lucas gloating of her elopement, so all of Meryton knew of their disgrace. While the family was not immediately shunned, out of respect for Jane and Elizabeth's good character; the family knew it wouldn't last much longer if Lydia was not recovered, married to Wickham.

Longbourn was unusually quiet, as Mrs. Bennet refused to leave her bed, wailing of how her favorite daughter, used her very ill indeed. Kitty stared out the parlor window in hopes of visitors to end her boredom; because she was, in her opinion unjustly being punished for Lydia's wanton behavior. Mary played very ill on the pianoforte or sermonized to all from Fordyce, until even Jane had lost her composure. It was on this scene that Mr. Darcy entered the parlor, followed by a worn Mr. Bennet.

"Papa! Mr. Darcy! Prey, please forgive my poor manners," stammered a heaving embarrassed Jane, "Is there any news?"

Mr. Bennet seated himself in a chair and motioned for his daughter to follow suit. "I know not how to tell you without damaging your sensibilities, what has befallen your sister. The truth of the matter is Lydia is gone."

Gasps and wails erupted around the room, but Mr. Bennet pressed on, "Your sister and Wickham, made it to London, where they occupied a brothel. Apparently, Wickham gambled and lost, your foolish sister during a card party. She made quite the scene, as you well can imagine her to do, which led to a brawl. That resulted in the death of a Viscount and your sister. Wickham is to be hanged for murder and you all will be forced to suffer for her foolishness."

Mr. Darcy watched as Elizabeth silently cried throughout her father's telling of the events; wishing he could comfort his love the way he wanted. Kitty cried and threw herself across the settee dramatically, complaining of the injustice of the world. Mary sat with a smug smile rejoicing in Lydia's death, while not considering the implications for her or her remaining sisters. While Jane, the eldest, thought of the implications for all in her family; especially how to tell their mother.

Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy than, rejoicing in being in his presence again; while horrified he was witness to her families disgrace.

"Mr. Darcy, I thank you for escorting our father home. However given our misfortune I give you leave to retreat and be witness to our disgrace no longer."

"Miss Elizabeth, you cannot possibly think given all that we have been through, that these tragic events, are enough to finally make me give you up?"

"Mr. Darcy, why don't you and Elizabeth retreat to the garden for your discussion while I go to my wife and deliver this news?" Mr. Bennet turned to look at Jane, "Jane dear, why don't you chaperone Lizzy and Mr. Darcy? Kitty collect yourself and retire to your room, we have much to discuss when you've recalled your wits. Mary, you can wipe that smug smile off your face and be prepared to wait on your mother when I'm finished informing her of Lydia's Fate." With that speech he turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Just minor formatting changes sorry if you are notified of a new chapter update.

* * *

Chapter 2

Outside Longbourn, the late summer sun shone brightly, in contrast to the gloom that was to be found inside the manor. Darcy escorted the two eldest Bennet daughters around the garden, letting them digest the news they had just received, while seemingly deep in thought. Finally not being able to with stand the suspense any longer, Darcy dropped Jane's arm and turned to take both of Elizabeth's hands in his.

"Please Elizabeth, I can take your suffering no longer. My feelings for you haven't changed, I was prepared to offer for you, while visiting Lambton the day you received the news. If your feeling for me are unchanged, than please one word will silence me forever. But if they have please, Elizabeth say you will marry me. I care not for the tragedy that's befallen your family. A tragedy I am partially responsible for, I'm so sorry my love I was unable to save you from this heartache."

During this speech Jane edged away from the couple to give them some privacy; hoping something good would come from these tragic events. The prospect of Mr. Darcy for a brother was both exciting and troubling. Exciting because it could help save the family from ruin, but troubling because the prospect of seeing Charles Bingley was heart breaking.

"Oh Fitzwilliam! Yes, yes a thousand time yes, I will marry you. But what about your family? Our disgrace will affect you too. Won't this scandal hurt Georgiana's chances at a good match? Oh and we shall have to wait for our mourning time to be over to wed."

"No my heart. I've discussed it with your father already. I have a special license so we can be wed tomorrow if you want. I offered to help with all your sisters to mitigate the repercussions of Lydia's actions. He agreed on the condition that you accept me as your husband. If you are prepared to return inside we can gather your family to discuss the options or we can wait however long you want."

"Lizzy?" called Jane, "I am ready to return indoors, this sun us to much for me, but if you would prefer to stay outside we can."

Startled that she had forgotten her dearest sister Elizabeth dropped Darcy's hands and quickly turned to face her sister. "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry!" She rushed forward and embraced Jane in a crushing hug. "Yes let's go inside, I'm sure you would like to retire after everything you've been forced to endure."

"Tis nothing sweeting, we all share in Lydia's shame at least some good will come from it." And with that the trio returned inside to the hysterics that were Mrs. Bennet.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks to my first and only follower lol

* * *

Chapter 3

Now it can be said that Mrs. Bennet is a woman of mean understanding prone to fits of nerves on a good day, but in the face of such tragic news, as the death of a favorite child it's natural to assume she was not the most composed.

"Oh my poor Lydia! We are ruined! How will we ever show are faces in town again?" she wailed. "How will any of the girls find husbands? No one will want them now and you will die and we will be left to the hedgerow!"

"Mrs. Bennet cease this talk of hedgerows this instant!" Mr. Bennet thundered. "If you had acted with any sense of decorum your youngest may still be alive. You still have 4 daughters in this house and a guest downstairs. Make yourself presentable and be downstairs as quickly as possible we have plans that need to be made and you will act like a proper gentlewoman from now on! I could outlive you at any rate."

"You have no compassion for my nerves. None at all, I am grieving my baby."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have the utmost respect for your nerves. They've been my constant companion these twenty years." With that he pulled the cord to summon a maid and quite the Mistresses chamber.

Kitty who had recovered from her shock by now, was quietly sitting at the parlor window again, contemplating life without Lydia; while Mary sulked in the corner with her sermons. Mr. Bennet entered the room again and took up the chair he had previously occupied, waiting to find out the outcome of Lizzy and Darcy's talk. "I could not have parted with you, my Lizzy, to anyone less worthy."

"Papa? What was that?" "Nothing Kitty just the ramblings of a tired old man," he said with a sad smile.

"Well I for one think Lydia got what she deserved. Her wanton behavior was a disgrace to our family and I'm sure she gave her virtue away willingly. Fordyce says-"

"Mary! That is no way to speak of your sister," Jane admonished having entered with Lizzy and Darcy in time to hear her sister's tirade. "And never say such things in front of Mama you will send her into hysterics."

"It's alright Jane sit down and calm yourself, Hill will bring some tea while we wait for your mother to come downstairs. We have much to discuss as a family." Mr. Bennet turned to appraise his little Lizzy and Mr. Darcy their clasped hands were the all acknowledgement he need. "Lizzy will you pour the tea dear?"

"Yes Papa." After everyone was served tea to their liking the group solemnly waited for the matriarch to make her appearance.

"Oh Mr. Bennet! How can you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my poor nerves? What is this nonsense about a guest? It's not proper who could possibly- Mr. Darcy! What are you? Is Mr. Bingley here for Jane? Oh we are saved!"

"Sit down woman before you make an even bigger spectacle of yourself."

"No madam, Mr. Bingley is not here nor do I anticipate his returning to the neighborhood. Bingley and his relations were guests at Pemberley when I was appraised of the situation with your youngest. I had already made up my mind to offer for Elizabeth and I thought Charles could be trusted with the knowledge of the situation." Darcy turned to address Jane, "I made a confession to him, which I believe I ought to have made long ago. I told him of all that had occurred to make my former interference in his affairs absurd and impertinent. His surprise was great. He had never had the slightest suspicion. I told him, moreover, that I believed myself mistaken in supposing, as I had done, that you Jane were indifferent to him. I could not allow myself to conceal that you had been in town three months last winter that I and his sisters had known it, and purposely kept it from him."

"I told him of the situation with Miss Lydia, that he and his relations would need to leave. That I was to London immediately that I planned to propose to Elizabeth and that he should return for Jane if his heart was truly in it to help relieve your burden. He declined and I am not inclined to think we will be in company much from this point forward. I am sorry Jane for any pain I may have caused you it was not intentionally done."

"It's alright Mr. Darcy if Mr. Bingley's affections were so inconsistent it is for the best that they are redirected."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, and followed this story. I know nothing of sailing so if I get anything wrong I apologize. Tarzan is set in the late 1800's while P&P ends in 1812. I'm trying to stay as close to historically accurate but Google can only do so much. The name of the boat is fictional as far as I know so if it's not I apologize, I'm basing it of a real boat in service at the time named the Lynx.

I made some minor corrections because I was calling him Lord Matlock and not the Earl, silly me so if you read this and got a notification I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 4

So it was, that over the course of the afternoon, the new realities of life at Longbourn were slowly laid out.

Kitty was to be sent to a prestigious school in the hopes Lydia's influence could be erased. In fact the same school Miss Bingley had attended. While Kitty did not welcome thoughts of being like Miss Bingley, she did enjoy the prospect of new friends.

Mary having no care for lady like accomplishments, polite manners or husbands, elected to work in service of the church. By which she meant to become a nun and never suffer her family's disgraceful behavior again. Little did that woman know that even her devotion to God and harsh judgements for all, would not be well received by her new sisters. So those with the power saw fit that Sister Mary would spend the rest of her days working in an orphanage; an orphanage, that Mr. Darcy was a benevolent benefactor of. Who taught orphans and illegitimate children the skills and proper manners they would need to work in service of the ton. Needless to say the character growth the church hoped would happen never did, and all involved were never happy with Sister Mary's performance.

Mrs. Bennet was being made to heel. Her pin money could no longer be overspent. Dinners were no longer to be grand affairs, and entertaining of guest would be reduced. Mrs. Bennet was warned to comport herself with more manners or her pin money would be revoked and used on a governess to teach her said manners. Her nerves and all talk of the hedgerows were to be retired, grief was acceptable, but a spectacle was not. Mr. Bennet declared the family would not go into mourning for Lydia, it would be made know to all that the family cut her. Mrs. Bennet could observe half mourning is she chose to spend her remaining pin money that way. She being as selfish as her newly deceased favorite, could manage no more than a black ribbon in her hair for a month.

All of the Bennet family and Mr. Darcy were to leave for London the next morning. Darcy and Elizabeth would marry on September 9 by special license from Darcy House. It was a small but well-appointed affair, with the Earl and Countess of Matlock and Gardiners, both in attendance. Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who was not invited, was not amused, when she read of the wedding in the Times. It was at this merry gathering that events of a most serious and surprising nature were set into motion.

The Earl and Mr. Gardiner realized that even though they came from different social spheres had much in common. Including a new interest in a possible business venture to be had in the Congolese Jungle, in the form of rubber. Elizabeth, who always had a strong urge to travel, after over hearing this applied her new husband to volunteer. So it was agreed that the Darcy's wedding trip would now be an African safari by way of business venture.

It was quickly agreed on that Jane would accompany the newly married couple to keep Elizabeth company while Darcy was in meetings. Messages were sent to all the appropriate parties, Pemberley's steward was given a very detailed list of theoretical items for while the master was away. Georgiana would be sent to the Fitzwilliams's in London while the merry trio were away. Trips to the modiste to secure jungle and sea worth attire were completed. These included many pairs of linen pants and hessian boots for both Jane and Elizabeth much to the Bond Street madam's chagrin. "You cannot possibly think it practical to traipse about the jungle in silk slippers and layers of skirts," exclaimed Elizabeth in her impertinent way. "If you cannot fulfill our order because of your commitment to fashion than the Darcy's can take our patronage elsewhere."

"Lizzy that was most unkind," admonished Jane.

"But necessary dear Jane. Now if you think that was impertinent wait till the next shop," Elizabeth whispered winking at her sister, "I plan to thoroughly shock the next merchant with an order of pistols for all three of us."

"Pistols! Whatever for? That cannot be necessary, surely Lizzy you jest?" Jane looked at her sister closely trying to discern whether she was serious or joking.

"No my dear I am most serious." Elizabeth sat and took Jane's hand in hers. "While I have no plans for any of us to use the pistols, we are at war, the seas are dangerous with the blockade. I have no intentions of letting harm come to you, my husband, or myself, tis better to be prepared."

On October 31 in the year 1812, Darcy, Elizabeth, and Jane boarded the Windfall, in Dover, with nothing but adventure in mind. The Windfall was a square topsail schooner a bit larger than the typical swift pilot boats. She was 30 m long by 7.3 m wide and 225 tons burthen. The Windfall was a letter of marque, fitted out as a trader. Though she carried a crew of 20 men and was armed with six 12-pounder long guns; as a merchantman, her crew received a regular wage. They did not depend on prizes for their income, which Mr. Darcy thought safer. So it was that the merry trio set sail in the company of the Earl's secretary, Mr. Darcy's valet, and one intrepid Ladies maid. More well-equipped thanks to Elizabeth's planning than the party should reasonably had need to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I went and made some formatting changes to this story, sorry to everyone that followed if you were just spammed with chapter notifications. I am not an archeologist or religious so if any of my culture nods offend anyone sorry in advance. Blame it on google.

* * *

Chapter 5

The voyage had been uneventful, so a month later when they arrived at Freetown, all aboard welcomed a change in monotony. Freetown, Sierra Leone, was a major port city and Crown Colony on the Atlantic Ocean. It served as the base for the Royal Navy's West Africa Squadron, which was charged with enforcing the ban on the slave trade. Freetown had been founded as a land for freed African American and West Indian slaves so they built it in the styles they knew from their lives in the American South; they also continued American fashion and American manners.

For the Darcy's and Jane this was a new experience and the closest they would ever conceivably come to the Americas. While the ships provisions were being restocked and the crew on a temporary shore leave, they walked among the various shops along the main road. Jane was shocked by what she saw, she had never imagined a place could be so savage and beautiful at the same time. Elizabeth looked at everything with excitement and awe, whole her husband smiled indulgently. "Would you like to shop for some trinkets for our sisters?" Fitzwilliam asked.

They visited several shops including a jeweler, which had various collections of intricately beaded necklaces, bracelets, and earrings in a colorful patterns. Jane found herself drawn to a choker made of strands of smooth green stones and gold. "That is African Jade," an elderly woman said startling Jane from her thoughts.

"It is very lovely," Jane replied, touching the piece reverently.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh no I couldn't," said Jane as she shook her head and backed away.

"Please, it calls you no? You must try on." Jane found herself being headed in front of a mirror and wearing the necklace before she knew what was happening.

"This necklace was made as an offering to Epo, the sea god, it has been waiting for the one it was meant for. That appears to be you."

Jane blushed as she moved to remove the necklace, "It's very beautiful, but I'm sure-"

"It's perfect Jane. We'll take it, and these," said Elizabeth as she motioned to some beaded bracelets with coins and other decorations.

"Ah, you are sisters. Yes, yes you are Anansi, the trickster, this was made for you." The elderly woman gently removed another necklace from its hiding place. Another choker in shades of red. "It is ruby"

"Oh! It's magnificent! Fitzwilliam come look dear." Elizabeth exclaimed in excitement.

Darcy approached and agreed that both ladies looked wonderful and settled the account. Before they left the shop, the old woman warned them not to take them off. "Africa is dangerous these will protect you."

They had a lovely lunch in the local restaurant, where they heard tales of a fantastic white beast, before heading back to the ship.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, look at these packs aren't they fantastic! Let's get them it's perfect for our safari."

"Elizabeth, we are not on safari my dear. This is our wedding tour and business for our uncles. Do you really want to go hiking through the jungle?" admonished Fitzwilliam.

"Of course I do. You knew you married a great walker, and what could be better after months on a boat than to explore a new land."

So six packs were secured, along with a flint, 3 knifes, a whip, and cured meat of an unknown source wrapped in an oil cloth. Back on board Elizabeth insisted her maid and Darcy's Valet help her arrange the packs. Each held clothes, a can of oil, extra ammunition, the cured meat and hard biscuits, canteens, and a blanket. Elizabeth's held the whip, for she thought it would be great fun to learn. Fitzwilliam's had moneys, identification, the flint, and the pistols. While Janes held some sewing and cooking supplies. Elizabeth had also secured six cork flotation device. Her maid to well trained to say it aloud thought her mistress was silly to packing such things, for surely they would not be necessary on a boat.

Again an uneventful fortnight had passed aboard the Windfall before the travelers luck ran out. Lizzy and Jane were taking tea above deck, and Darcy was meeting with Mr. Tennat, the Earl of Matlock's secretary below. The sun that had been shinning so brightly just minutes before seemed to be fading quickly. "That's weird," commented Jane "It's grown dark so suddenly."

The crew on deck seemed to notice the sudden change also just as the wind started to pick up steam. A warning from the look was called that a storm was fast approaching. The well trained crew went about the necessary tasks to secure the vessel, shouted out by the Captain. Finally one of the crew told the ladies to retire below deck and stay out of the way, just as a strong gust of wind blew Elizabeth's hat off her head.

"I hated that had anyway. Come Jane lets hurry." Elizabeth pulled Jane into her cabin and called for her maid to attend them. "We must change immediately." Rummaging through her trunk she pulled out her breeches and told the maid to retrieve Janes from her trunk as well. Elizabeth was pulling the pants around her waist as the schooner lurched sideways. Both sisters were thrown to the floor of the cabin, the yells of the crew were being drowned out by the heavy winds.

"Lizzy are you alright? What are you doing?" Seeing that Jane was visibly worried Elizabeth reassured her sister she was well. "You know me, I like to be prepared. Please Jane unbutton me and when Jessie comes back with the breeches put them on quickly."

"But why? Do you think we will sink?" Jane was growing visibly pale but she started to unbutton her sister from her dress. "Do you want your stays to be removed?"

"No leave them we have shirts to go over them. I took care of everything in London."

Just then the maid returned and Jane started to undress. Elizabeth had her shirt tucked into her breeches and was working on putting her boots on when the ship was thrown by another wave. She crawled to Jane to help her finish changing, from under the bed she pulled out the chokers from the old shop keeper. Securing Janes around her delicate neck she kissed her check and said "For Luck".

The ship reeled again and Elizabeth threw another pair of breeches at her maid. "Jessie put these on quickly." "Why," the scared maid stammered, "tis not proper, my lady."

"If this ships sinks in the ocean do you know how much your dress will weigh? Enough to pull you down or make swimming very difficult. Now do it." Elizabeth snapped.

The maid left the room quickly and Darcy entered looking relieved to find her and Jane safe. "My love, thank heavens I was worried you were still above deck." He crushed Elizabeth in a hug for a moment before the ship was tossed again.

"Do we know what's happening?" he asked. "They would give me no information but ordered me to stay out of the way."

"It's a squall and a large one by the looks of the clouds we saw before we came below deck here put this on my." Elizabeth turned and presented Fitzwilliam with the choker. He fastened the necklace and placed a kiss on the back of her neck before asking "What's next my intrepid wife. I know you have a plan?"

"Oh William, I love how you know me. Jessie should be changing now, go and collect Mr .Tennant and James. Hurry!" Another wave smashed into the ship and great creaking of wood was heard. Elizabeth rushed to Jane and started to secure a strange vest to her chest. "Lizzy what are you doing what is this?"

"My dearest Jane, I promise all will be well." Just than the others arrived, wasting no time Elizabeth threw the others the vest "Put these on they are called life jackets they will keep us above water if we should sink." As she finished this speech the shook and more breaking could be heard. "Hurry once it's on grab your pack."

Suddenly there was another violent crash and the boat started to take on water. The six started to make their way to the top deck. A tremendous whistling sound roared through the rigging and a wall of wind hit the Windfall. 70-knot winds were pushing a 6.1 m high wall of water into the starboard side.

"Abandon Ship!" was called but barely heard over the wind and waves. Darcy grabbed a lantern off the wall and they headed towards the life boats. "Get in hurry," he yelled over the wind. Jessie finally comprehending the situation began to panic. "I can't swim! I can't swim! Ooh were gonna die and no one will ever know!" James, Darcy's faithful valet, who had remained stoic till this point, slapped the maid and threw her in the boat. "Sorry Sir needs must," he shrugged.

All were safely on board as the wave hit and the Windfall heeled over in a matter of seconds. Though the ship provided cover to the life boat, the impact was still violent and all aboard were knocked unconscious. How long the storm lasted after that they will never know, but they spent two days a drift at sea before finally land was spotted. A beautiful wooded shore opposite the mouth of what appeared to be a land-locked harbor.

Before dark the life boat hovered peacefully upon the bosom of the still, mirror-like surface of the harbor. The surrounding shores were beautiful with semitropical verdure, while in the distance the country rose from the ocean in hill and tableland, almost uniformly clothed by primeval forest.

No signs of habitation were visible, but that the land might easily support human life was evidenced by the abundant bird and animal life they caught occasional glimpses of, as well as by the shimmer of a little river which emptied into the harbor, insuring fresh water in plenitude.

As darkness settled upon the earth, from the dark shadows of the mighty forest came the wild calls of savage beasts-the deep roar of the lion, and, occasionally, the shrill scream of a panther. All agreed to remain in the harbor aboard the little vessel one more night.

Two keen eyes had watched every move these new arrivals made in their wonderful floating machine, from the foliage of a nearby tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dawn and the prospect of removing oneself from the ocean was a welcome sight to the exhausted travelers. The men took turns paddling to shore as the woman packed their meager belongings. All aboard were a bright shade of red, their lips dry and cracked from thirst. Five feet from shore Jessie leapt into the water and clambered to shore, where she proceeded to go into hysterics. The others ignored her and carefully waded to shore while the men worked to drag the boat on shore.

Lizzy collapsed on her back and covered her face with her left forearm, "Well that is something I never wish to repeat again."

"Oh, Lizzy do be serious. We could have died. Everyone else on-board is likely dead for all we know. We have no way of knowing where we are or if we will ever be rescued."

"Have faith Jane. I got us this far I will -" Lizzy turned and appraised her handsome husband, "We will all get home. If nothing else I finally have the means to make you a great walker."

"Elizabeth, now is not the time to tease my imp. We must find shelter, food and water before dark. I know your sense of adventure my dear, but I have no intention of meeting the beasts that disturbed our sleep last night," Darcy admonished.

The boat was pulled further towards the tree line and the group decided to split up along the beach. Jessie and James would walk towards the stream and its promise of fresh water to refill the canteens. Darcy and Mr. Tennant would look for suitable shelter. While Jane and Lizzy started a fire and looked for fresh fruits. It was in this search for fruit that Jane and Lizzy stumbled upon a most remarkable sight.

There hidden among the foliage was a small cabin. It appeared to be made of small logs about six inches in diameter, the chinks having been stopped with clay, formed smooth walls. The cabin had an A-shaped roof thatched with small branches laid close together and over these long jungle grass and palm fronds, also coated in clay. Its builder had made a window opening, by setting small branches about an inch in diameter both vertically and horizontally, and so woven that they formed a substantial grating. Thus they obtaining air and proper ventilation without fear of lessening the safety of their cabin.

The door hung from two massive hardwood hinges and appeared to be built from pieces of packing-boxes, nailed one piece upon another. The grain of contiguous layers running transversely, until it had a solid body some three inches thick and of such great strength that they were both moved to laughter as they gazed upon it. Lizzy called out a tentative greeting, upon receiving no answer she fiddled with the door latch until it opened.

For some minutes they dare not venture within, but finally, as Lizzy's eyes became accustomed to the dim light of the interior she slowly and cautiously entered.

In the middle of the floor lay a skeleton, every vestige of flesh gone from the bones to which still clung the mildewed and moldered remnants of what had once been clothing. Upon the bed lay a similar gruesome thing, but smaller, while in a tiny cradle near-by was a third, a wee mite of a skeleton.

Both sisters took a moment to mourn the tragic end of this lost family before examining the room closer. At one end of the cabin stood a fireplace built of small stones from the beach covered in more of the hardened clay. In addition to the bed and cradle there were, chairs, a table, and shelves. Many of the surfaces were covered by letters or words, scratched or penciled, in a childlike hand.

The furnishings and other contents of the room riveted Lizzy's attention. She examined many things minutely- tools and weapons, books, paper, clothing- what little had withstood the ravages of time in the humid atmosphere of the jungle coast.

Jane opened chests and cupboards, and in these found the contents much better preserved. There was a great quantity and variety of stuff, as the original occupants must have expected a long residence wherever their new home was. Thus, in addition to the many necessities, there were also many luxuries. Then within a little locked box, Jane found the diary of John Clayton, Lord Greystoke, an English nobleman, written in French.

"Lizzy, this is so sad, yet at the same time a great comfort that we shall be safe and comfortable at night."

"I agree Jane this was a tragedy for these poor souls, but one that will surely benefit us. We should try to recall Williams, there is no further need for him to find shelter and I feel we should burry these people before we inhabit their home."

"Maybe we can notify their families when- if we are ever rescued."

"Silly sweet Jane. I told you I will not rest until we are back home even if that means walking a great deal. You shall become accustomed to the exercise." And with that Elizabeth turned, left the cabin and began calling for her husband and Mr. Tennant.

The two men thinking something was wrong emerged from the jungle in what Lizzy thought was a comedic display of manly bravado. Panicked Darcy rushed his wife and asked after her source of trouble.

"Nothing is the matter William. Jane and I made an astonishing discovery and there was no reason to leave you scouring the jungle for shelter. Come William it really is most amazing. You too David hurry, oh forgive me, but seeing as we are trapped for the foreseeable future would it be alright to address you by your Christian name."

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy if I may also call you Lizzy in return."

"Oh course now hurry I left Jane alone."

The men were introduced to the cabin, where Jane had already set about making a fire in the pit. The burial was agreed to, location selected and digging began before Jessie and James returned. The later relieved to be rid of his travel companion joined the other men in digging, while the ladies prepared a small meal of fruit.

With deep reverence and solemnity the bodies of the late Lord and Lady Greystoke were buried beside their little African cabin, and between them was placed the tiny skeleton of a baby. As Mr. Darcy was placing the frail bones of the infant in a bit of sail cloth, he examined the skull minutely. Then he called Mr. Tennant to his side, and the two argued in low tones for several minutes.

"Most remarkable, most remarkable," said Mr. Tennant.

"Should we acquaint the others with our discovery?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, I think not," remonstrated Mr. Tennant. "Let the women mourn for the dead, and not worry over the fate of lost souls"

When the grave had been filled with earth the little party turned back toward the cabin, except Jessie, who wept copiously for the three she had never heard of before today, and who had been dead twenty-five years past.

From the trees Tarzan of the Apes watched the solemn ceremony; but most of all he watched the sweet face and graceful figure of Jane Bennet.

In his savage, untutored breast new emotions were stirring. He could not fathom them. He wondered why he felt so great an interest in these people. But the girl, ah-that was a different matter. He did not reason here. He knew that she was created to be protected, and that he was created to protect her.

He wondered why they had dug a great hole in the ground merely to bury dry bones. Surely there was no sense in that; no one wanted to steal dry bones. Had there been meat upon them he could have understood, for thus alone might one keep his meat from Dango, the hyena, and the other robbers of the jungle.

A month passed and the six stranded travelers fell into a pleasant routine. James and David worked on a second cabin, in the style of the first, and additional beds were fashioned. Darcy and Elizabeth would hunt forage or fish for sustenance, and also use the time alone in the jungle for their marital duties. Jane and Jessie would see to the cooking, cleaning, and mending of supplies.

Emboldened by familiarity, they wandered farther and yet farther into the jungle in search of supplies or other signs of life. But for the constant dread of attack by wild beasts they were not uncomfortable or unhappy.

All the while Tarzan watched, he had finally determined to visit the camp by daylight.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has followed and reviewed my story. Sorry for the long wait between chapters I started a second job and an online BA so I've been to busy to fully concentrate on this story. I will try to post at least once a week. I'm trying to stay true to both worlds so if it seems like strays to much from P&P I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 7

A week after Tarzan had made his decision to venture into the camp during the day he still had not. Though he did come even closer, going so far as to hang upside down from a tree branch behind the parties back. Mimicking the antics of manu, the little monkey, Tarzan would always pull himself back up before they turned around.

He watched the daily routine of the group fascinated in the things they did. Tarzan was surprised at how well the tall one and his woman provided for the others. He watched as the other two men spent the day building another little cabin like the one he used to explore. The red haired woman that cried all the time bothered Tarzan, the others should stop protecting her, the jungle is not a place for the weak. Then there was the one he knew was named Jane. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever beheld.

She kept her hair piled on top of her head but at night it fell in golden waves around her slender body. Her slim, graceful, body was starting to harden from the labors that living in the jungle rote. Even her once red flesh was now a golden brown, which shimmered in the sun, like Sabor, the lion. She would be his perfect mate.

The day was exceptionally warm, and Jessie exceptionally trying even on sweet Janes nerves. So she took one of the many books in the cabin, an empty basket, a canteen of water and headed into the Jungle. She thought she could pick some fruits and nuts to go with whatever Lizzy and Darcy would bring back for dinner.

"Lizzy was right," she giggled to herself. "She has made me a great walker just so I can have some peace."

Eventually she came upon a clearing in the jungle where there was plenty of the strange apple like fruit that grew in abundance in the area. They smelled like pineapple and tasted like apricots, they were especially good cooked with the wild boar they had found in the area. Jane filled her basket full of the fruit before she stopped to read.

The clearing she was in was unlike anything she had seen before, so Jane had no way of knowing the danger she was in. For Jane had wondered into one of the nests of the Mangani, the Great Apes, that Tarzan called family. The Mangani were nomadic but they frequented the same path, in their circuit to find food. Jane set down her basket and settled herself upon the matted grasses, and gave no thought to who created the large nest like bed.

For hours absolute quiet reigned in the little clearing, except as it was broken by the discordant notes of brilliantly feathered parrots, or the screeching and twittering of the thousand jungle birds flitting ceaselessly amongst the vivid orchids and flamboyant blossoms which festooned the myriad, moss-covered branches of the forest kings. Tarzan watched as she read the book from his cabin until she fell asleep.

Tarzan listened to the sounds of the creatures around him as he watched and guarded the sleeping Jane. Soon he became aware of the sounds of his people moving in their direction. Though Tarzan had won his place as their leader, he had not been doing much of it lately. So he waited for the confrontation he was sure to follow when the tribe came upon the beautiful white ape.

The tribe numbering in all some sixty or seventy apes, sensing that something was in their clearing, approached slowly. The young bull apes eager to prove themselves lead the charge among them were Terkoz. He had been a cruel and capricious king, Tarzan had defeated and banished from the tribe, or so he thought. Fearing for the girl, he leaped from his tree, landing between them, and roared a warning in the language of the Mangani.

Jane was awoken by the savage roar, to find herself surrounded by beast with a strange man the only thing between her and them.

When Terkoz saw that it was Tarzan who guarded the girl, he jumped to the conclusion that this was Tarzan's woman, since they were of the same kind-white and hairless-and so he rejoiced at this opportunity for double revenge upon his hated enemy.

But as Terkoz pushed her roughly aside to meet Tarzan's charge, and she saw the great proportions of the ape and the mighty muscles and the fierce fangs, her heart quavered. How could any vanquish such a mighty antagonist?

Like two charging bulls they came together, and like two wolves sought each other's throat. Against the long canines of the ape was pitted the thin blade of the man's knife.

Jane-her lithe, young form flattened against the trunk of a great tree, her hands tight pressed against her rising and falling bosom, and her eyes wide with mingled horror, fascination, fear, and admiration-watched the primordial ape battle with the primeval man for possession of a woman-for her.

When the long knife drank deep a dozen times of Terkoz' heart's blood, and the great carcass rolled lifeless upon the ground, it was a primeval woman who sprang forward with outstretched arms toward the primeval man who had fought for her and won her.

And Tarzan?

He did what no red-blooded man needs lessons in doing. He took his woman in his arms and smothered her upturned, panting lips with kisses.

For a moment Jane lay there with half-closed eyes. For a moment she thought she had found love again. But as suddenly as the veil had been withdrawn it dropped again, and as thoughts of propriety returned, her face turned scarlet. Mortified she thrust the jungle man from her and buried her face in her hands.

He came close to her once more and took hold of her arm. She turned upon him like a tigress, striking his great breast with her tiny hands.

Tarzan could not understand it.

A moment ago and it had been his intention to hasten Jane back to her people, but that little moment was lost now in the dim and distant past of things which were but can never be again, and with it the good intentions had gone to join the impossible.

Since then Tarzan of the Apes had felt a warm, lithe form close pressed to his. Hot, sweet breath against his cheek and mouth had fanned a new flame to life within his breast, and perfect lips had clung to his in burning kisses that had seared a deep brand into his soul-a brand which marked a new Tarzan.

Again he laid his hand upon her arm. Again she repulsed him. And then Tarzan of the Apes did just what his first ancestor would have done.

He took his woman in his arms and carried her into the jungle.


End file.
